my sister the psycho
by PoMprivate
Summary: Rico's twin sister comes to the zoo, but can the team handle a crazy girl with the power to control anyone.and matters are worse when she falls for kowalski. rated T for blood, violence, and romance. currently being rewritten!
1. the psycho's thoughts

P: hey my first uploaded story. Yay!

Kowalski: what's this one about?

Private: who is it?

P: well this one is called my sister the psycho. And it's about rico. I thought of it in my head.

Rico: hey!

P: okay before rico kills me on to the story.

Chapter one: the psycho's thoughts

**Kasey's POV **

I was on the train to Manhattan, New York. You probably don't know me. My name is Kasey salvain and I'm a short penguin. I am moving to central park zoo in New York City. My eyes are bright green. I am quite strange as I have hair. My hair is red. I'm still not sure how I got the hair, but it's a mystery to solve. My twin brother is supposed to live somewhere in New York City.

Now some things about me. I love to blow things up and I don't care what I blow up. My mother wasn't into blowing things up and violence but my dad and twin brother were. I'm not like many girls. I don't like rainbows or unicorns or even the color pink. My favorite things would be explosions, violent movies, and the color red because of violence.

Many people make fun of me because of these qualities but I don't care. My twin brother is into these things too… in fact he can store almost any weapon there is in the world in his stomach! Yeah my brother's name is Rico he is the most awesome brother in the world. He has a little scar trailing down his face from the accident that happened years ago. I still remember it clearly.

He was in Madagascar with his friends… I still never learned their names. The short one with the flat-head is quite bossy and paranoid. I remember I put a snake on his seat, and he screamed like a girl when he saw it. The smallest penguin was kind and gentle. He also spoke with a clear British accent. The tallest one was smart, and quite attractive. Anyway he was with them in Madagascar…

They were trying to get back here to New York City, and they were trying to get here with a loin, and his friends, and a couple of monkeys and lemurs. Well they were out adventuring when they stumbled upon this ancient forest. The forest was big and covered in green plush leaves and bushes.

They had to go through it to get to the boats on the left side of the island. They came in cautiously, but of course that lemur king had to ruin everything. He started shouting loudly, and the forest didn't like it. Its trees blew wildly and the ground rumbled. The lemur king stopped shouting, and suddenly started feeling the ground shake, and the wind pick up around them.

The bossy guy said to my brother and the other to 'take cover'. The tall and small one leaped behind a tree that was lying on the ground. The bossy one jumped behind a rock. The lemurs, monkey's, loin, and his friends took their own hiding spots. Rico couldn't find a place to hid, and neither could I.

You see they were taking me on the journey with them, so I didn't get stuck on the island. a rock suddenly came crashing down toward me. There was a sharp rock on it as well. Rico suddenly jumped me, and covered me. The tree fell on him. I can tell since he grunted in pain. I opened my eyes, and saw rico lying on top of me. He had his eyes closed, and there was a thin line of blood drained down the side of his cheek.

Then the tree was lifted off of us by the loin guy. He saved mine and rico's life's, and I'm thankful for him. But that all changed when I was drifted away. The monkey Phil thought we were all on the boat. They left, and I called out to them; screaming for them to come back. Rico was looking over the edge, and saw me shouting for them, but they were too far to turn around. I stopped shouting, and my flippers hit my sides in depression.

That was the last day I saw my brother. He left, and didn't come back for 15 years… I felt tears well up in my eyes. I forgive his friends, and the others, but I can never forgive him… he didn't even look sad that he left me, and he didn't come back and try and save me…

Well here I am central park just 5 feet from central park zoo. Time to introduce myself to the residence.

P: so how's the new improved chapter?

Skipper: you review and that's an order.

P: you heard him. [Runs from rico with shotgun]


	2. marlene meets the psycho

P: second chapter.

Skipper: you posted this the same day.

P: I know but I want to get father.

Chapter 2: Marlene meets the psycho

**Kasey's pov**

I walk slowly into central park zoo. But just my luck the zoo guards catch me as soon as I enter. "Hey look at this a penguin in this climate" the blue suited man said. "Put it in the penguin habit" a red suited man said. "Hey look at that this penguin got hair" the blue suited man said. "Well than judging by the style of the hair I say it's a girl" the red suited man said.

"A girl we don't have those around here" the blue suited man said. They finally decide to put me in the penguin habit. I am glad they put me here. But this habit is a little empty to me. I see a fish bowl and this place is a little island in the middle of water. There is black fencing around the outer part. I see a brown otter wandering around outside. That strange I thought zoo animals were supposed to stay inside.

"Hey" I called out to her. She looked to see me here. She came over to me. "Hello I've never seen you before" she said. "Yeah I know I'm new, my name's Kasey" I said. "You know you remind me of rico" she said. "Rico" I said. "Yeah" she said back. "Does he have a Mohawk and speak hardly any English" I ask. "Strangely enough yes" she answered. "Is his last name slavain" I ask. "Yeah" she starts getting suspicious. "Yeah my last name's slavain" I answer. She gasped. "So you're…" I cut her off "yeah twin sister" I say.

P: well there's chapter two.

Rico: there ya are.

P: uh-oh got to go. [Starts running from rico with a chainsaw].


	3. the team and the psycho

P: my sister the psycho is back people.

Chapter three: the team and the psycho

**Kasey's pov**

Meeting Marlene was actually pretty nice considering that she is the first girl I've met in 10 years. I wonder who the penguins that live here are named. I hear the sliding of a door behind me. I turn around to see three penguins jump out of a hatch. "Hello there" the smallest one said. He received a slap from the table-top penguin.

The other one just stood there waiting. Finally the table-top penguin turned to me. "And who might you be" he asked me. "I'm Kasey" I said. The penguin that was standing let out a gleeful cheer. I look at him. He has a scar running down his cheek to his beak. Just like my brother rico. Wait a minute rico.

"Rico" I said. He nodded his head. I looked at him with a glare. "Umm… I'm lost" private stated. "Don't bother finding out anything" I said quite nastily. "Um okay" private said quite afraid of me now. Rico stared at me confused as well. I didn't give him the chance to ask me as I jumped down into their base.

I slide down and hear mumbling coming from behind a lab door. I open the door but carefully so I am not detected by the person. I see a tall penguin slumped over a desk working with some contraption. He turns around and I see his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He was the best-looking penguin I have ever seen. I carefully close the door and slumped down by the wall.

I must learn that handsome penguins name and soon. He reminds me so much of my childhood friend. He always had the shiny blue eyes, but he had hair like me. His name was Derek… I still remember you Derek… I will avenge you, don't you worry…

P: the end of chapter three.

Karen: hope you enjoyed.


	4. kowalski's surprise

P: okay I am finally taking this story off the hold section. So please review, thank you!

Word count: 341

Chapter 4: Kowalski's surprise

**Kowalski's pov**

I heard my lab door opening. I turn around, but the door slowly shuts. Must have been skipper or private. Well curiosity never killed the cat. [P: I think Kowalski's has it wrong here]. I opened my lab door, and look around. I see a penguin with black hair. But that's impossible! Penguins don't have hair. I walk over to her, and look at her more clearly.

She notices me staring because she looks up to me. "Hi" she said nervously. I wonder why she is nervous. "Greetings" I said. She giggled a little. She sounds kind of cute. "What's your name" I say. "I'm Kasey" she said brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Kowalski nice to meet you Kasey" I said very formally. She came up to my height. But I noticed she was as tall as rico. She had her hair in a girly kind of Mohawk style. Her eyes were also baby blue like rico's. "Are you related to rico" I ask nicely. "Yeah he's my brother" she answered. So rico has a twin. I wonder why he never told us. Come to think of it he never said anything about his family.

She looked intently in my eyes. I; however, didn't look into hers. I was too intrigued by her hair. She stared at me like I was some midnight bar. Not that I go there. She moved her flipper behind my back. I then felt her pull me closer. "Uh what are you doing" I asked her politely.

She doesn't answer. She turns my head to look into her eyes. Her eyes up close are as pretty as a star. Then I see a flash of gray light, and everything goes dark.

P: oh dear what will happen to Kowalski? Stay tuned!

Rico: come here

P: whelp got to go. [Runs from rico with a baseball bat]


	5. the silver light

P: okay people sorry for the long wait, but now I have updated this story. P.s. I will be updating a lot of my stories these next few weeks.

Word count: 304

Chapter 5: the silver light

**Kowalski's pov**

I opened my eyes slowly as I took in the failing light around me. I looked around. The room was almost completely dark. There is a few candles that are lighting the small room dimly. They shined like silver. I try to get up, but something kept me down. I looked at my flippers. My flippers were in chain locks. Then I looked to my feet, and they were tied in strings. I looked around again, and I heard the sound of a door opening. I looked up to the doorway, and saw a human girl standing there. She came over to me, and used her hand to pet me.

"Shh don't yell or anything" she said in Kasey's voice tone. I let out a muffled gasp. "Don't worry you're just like me now…" Kasey said. I wondered what she means. Then I fell something land in front of my face. I opened my eyes, and I see messy hair in front of me. "What the heck?..." I tried saying, but she stopped me with her hand…

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper, rico, Marlene, and private sat at the table. "Do you think Kasey is weird?" Marlene asked skipper. Rico slammed his flippers onto the table, and shouted "NO!". They all looked at him shocked. Rico grumbled, and leaned back into his chair. "Well that was even weirder?" Marlene said to skipper and private. Private and skipper nodded their heads. Rico looked across to them with a glare…

P: well that is finally done!

Rico: and so u!

P: later now folks!

(Runs from rico again….)


End file.
